1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheel assembly, and more particularly to a detachable luggage wheel in which the wheel can be detached from the exterior of the wheel assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical detachable wheel assembly for a luggage as shown in FIG. 1 generally comprises a wheel E, an outer pedestal A, an inner pedestal B, and a number of screws C1 and C2. A pair of screws C1 are threadedly secured the inner pedestal B to the outer pedestal A from the interior of a luggage frame D. A pair of screws C2 are threadedly secured the outer pedestal A to the inner pedestal B from the exterior of the luggage frame D. In view of this, it is required to unfasten the screws C1 and C2 from the interior and the exterior respectively in order to replace them when the wheel E is worn-out and/or malfunctioned. To the worse, it is inevitable to dismantle the interior lining of the luggage in order to unfasten the screws C1. As a result, the interior lining is damaged and may not be recovered to its original form. It is deemed to be inconvenient.
Taiwanese Publication No. 262,663 (Application No. 83209412) and Publication No. 260,906 (Application No. 84203594) both disclose a detachable wheel assembly for a luggage. Their advantage is that it is simply required to detach an axis and a sleeve when replacing a wheel. Further, its plate is detachable. Further, the plate is threadedly secured to a hub from the interior of a luggage frame. Furthermore, when the wheel is malfunctioned, it is necessary to unfasten the screws from the interior of simplified detachment procedure.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a detachable wheel assembly for a luggage to overcome the above drawbacks of prior art.